What A Night
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary Inside. [HinataxNaruto] hints of: SakuraxLee, InoxShika. ONEshot.


Disclaimer: You have to be kidding me. Me? Of all people would own Naruto? Keep dreaming.

**Summary: This is another. Random. One-shot. And as you know. It's HinataxNaruto. Yay! Ok, Naruto cant sleep one night so he goes for a walk and find himself talking to non other than Hinata! Let's see what else happens.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Naruto's POV**

I tossed and I turned. But still, I couldn't sleep. It was hopeless. And it was a hot night. It as summer in Konoha, and In Konoha. It gets VERY hot. I don't know how people can sleep. I sighed a slipped out of my bed. I pulled on a black, light weight t-shirt and baggy orange pants.

I glance at the clock. 11:06. I gave another sigh and walk out-side. Locking the door behind me. I was surprised to see some people still awake. In shorts talking to other people. Well I guess they had the same idea. Can't sleep? Just get up and get out.

I turn a coner and I see some of my friends. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Kiba. "Hey guys!" I shout as I run up to them. "You couldn't sleep to, right?" Sakura asks. I just nod. "Troublesome. "Yea, I've never seen you awake at like 11 at night. You'd me like asleep by now or something" The others nodded. "Well, im going now" Sakura says. "Ill walk you? Please?" Lee asks. Sakura smiled warmly. "Sure, why not?" and with that. They walk away.

"I'll go now as well, Come on Shika-kun" Ino says while dragging her boyfriend off. "I might as well head home, too" Kiba said. "Yea, night dude" I say. "Night, man" he said while walking away.

I sighed. It was still hot and I still wasn't tiered. I walk through Konoha and come to the moon-lit park. The pond was amazing. With the moon shining and the trees now slowly were blowing. I sighed not really caring where I sat. And plunked down.

I hear a squeak and turn. There she was. The beautiful Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata… She looked stunning. She was in a short lavender dress that hugged every curve and showed her…chest. I felt heat rise and quickly turned away. "H-hi Hinata-chan" I say. "H-Hell N-Naruto-kun" she replies. "You couldn't seep either?" I ask.

"Yea" she replied while looking out onto the lake. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked lovely in the moon-light. Soon we started talking and soon we were walking through the streets on Konoha. It was amazing that the night-life people were blocking every part.

We soon made it to training ground 7. I smile and sit under the tree. Hinata sits next to me. "So…It's a beautiful night" Hinata says with-out stuttering. But I catch her blush. "Yea, you are" I quickly realize what I said. I blushed a red-color that Hinata would usually go. "I..I.I mean" I said while trying to say sorry. I didn't want her to hurt me. I mean if said that to Sakura. I would have been sent flying. I see Hinata smile cutely. "Thank you. Naruto-kun" she says. "Eh?" I ask. Confused. She looked away. "I, I never got that kind of complement before. I smirked a bit.

Soon it went all silent. The trees now swaying. I glance at Hinata her hair gently blowing in the breeze. 'She is really pretty, how come I've never noticed before?' I thought to my-self.

"Naruto-kun. Im getting sleepy" she says while slowly standing. "I'll walk you home, then" I say. She blushed and nods.

The walk home was silent. When we arrived at her mansion. She turned to me. We just stared at each-other. We both moved closer to each-other. She hugged me. "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said. Her face a little pink. "No problem" I said. I pulled back. "Bye Hinata-chan"

As I walk away, I head her shout. "W-wait Naruto-kun" I turned around. "Hmm?" I ask. She blushed when she reaches me. She stood on her tip-toes and lightly brushed her lips against mine. Then I kind of lost control. My arms wrapped around her waist and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck. After what felt like for-ever we separated. Both of us blushing. "G-good n-night Naruto-k-kun:" she says. "N-nigh, my…Hinata-hime" 'Not AGIN!' I blushed and her blush also darkened.

"I like the sound of that, though" I said. She just nodded and gave me one quick peck and hurriedly ran in-side.

I smirked. 'Best night ever' I thought while walking away. I knew she liked me for a while. I liked her too. And now we are together.

**And that's the result of me, being bored. Review. No flames. **


End file.
